The Taint of the Pure Blood Sanctuary
by Dusken Princess
Summary: The fight with Naraku is over ... But every one was lost in the final battle but Shippo and Kagome... Now she is in posetion of the two halves of the jewel .. but when she pushes them together.. her wish for happiness is forgotten when Shippo is left in t
1. Chapter 1

_**The Taint of the Pure Blood Sanctuary… **By April Needles_

_A/n : This is my second fan fic on .. and I do hope that you all enjoy it… I have been working hard to think of a new plot… and now that it came I am bursting with all the possibilities of this story.. giggles.. I have been very disappointed with my last story.. ' A Mist in her Eyes' it is going to be under serious revision soon… and then I will finish it… but now this story is my number 1 priority …then my other stories… I would really love reviews.. they encourage me to keep writing the story… and I am open to constructive criticism… but flames will not be tolerated.. so don't bother… I will pay no mind to them… well here I go.. I hope that you enjoy it.. thx again r&r _

_Disclaimer : I don't own inu or yu yu or any other characters I may happen to slip in… the only thing that I can claim are the dirty thoughts that run rampant in my mind… _

_Warning.. this story will contain adult themes and may contain: lemons ,character deaths , and other things many people may find disturbing…THIS IS A DARK FIC… so you are warned.. if you don't like it then please don't read.. if you have any questions.. please e-mail me your concern and I will respond as quick as I can … thx again _

Ch 1 A little pain in every life is normal…

Kagome looked down at the two halves of the jewel shard that she held in her hand.. _ – what do I do now?- _ she thought as she tightened her grip around the cursed object…

-_The jewel is the reason for so much pain… and I am to blame for unleashing it into the world- _

Kagome turned her head to the side.. letting her long midnight tresses hid her face… all her memories of the great battle flashing behind her closed eyes…

-_Its my fault that they are dead… why?.. why did they die and not me?-_

Kagome berated herself for not being stronger… she closed her hand around the cursed jewel once more… laying her hand on her stomach as she rested her head on the soft pillow behind her…

At this moment an old lady with an eye patch stepped through the door.. letting the curtain fall behind her as she walked closer to the broken priestess … she sat in a chair next to the bed and rested her hand on the girls forehead..

"Kagome.. ye need not feel bad.. there was nothing that ye could have done.. and your friends knew that… they love ye and would never blame ye"

The old woman just looked down at the small girl that lay in the bed before her.. she shook her head once before pulling the girl into a sitting position.. she handed the girl a cup and watched her sip at it before she stood…

"Kagome ye need all of your strength back before you attempt to do anything with the jewel… now drink your tea" she gave the girl a sad look before she headed out of the hut and into the afternoon sunlight…

A small kit ran to her side as she started to walk away from the hut that held the young miko…

" Kaede.. is Kagome going to be ok?" the small kit just looked up at her and waited for her to respond.. they walked on.

The old woman looked down at the small demon child that she herself had become attached to… sighing as she thought about how glad she was that Kagome had managed to save him at least..

" yes child.. I believe so… but not yet for a while. While her body heals .. her soul and mind still hold scars of loosing her friends that she held so dear… even now 3 weeks later" she smiled down a the child as she tried to reassure him.

Shippo only nodded his head.. and turned his gaze to the ground.. a tear slipping from his eye and running down his cheek.. – _why should Kagome feel bad… she had to kill him… Naraku had him.. he had killed Sango and Miroku.. and he was going to kill her too.. she had to do it-_

His mind screamed at him to be strong for her. But he couldn't help her.. he couldn't help himself.. " I have to go now Kaede"

He took off at a run and headed for the well… tears streaming down his face.

All Kaede could do was watch as the small boy ran into the forest.. –_ please Kagome he needs ye more then anyone-_ she sighed as she walked back to the hut carrying a bucket of water over her shoulder…

……………………………………………………………………..

Shippo ran through the woods.. not caring as the branches tore through his clothes and into his skin.. he finally broke through into a clearing and stopped when the well came into view…

He slowly approached it and laid a hand on the edge of the well… feeling the power that ran throughout it…

Tears continued to stream down his face.. –_ why did Inuyasha have to do that… why did he have to attack her… he should have fought Naraku better… he killed them.. our friends… then he tried to kill Kagome… she couldn't control her powers… they took hold of her and purified him.. she had no choice.. he was trying to kill me too.. she had too-_

Shippo started to choke as he tried to force his tears to stop.. Kagome was all he had… and he was afraid of loosing her too…

He would be strong for her.. he would take care of her..

Shippo fell to his knees.. tears falling from his eyes as he clenched them shut.. " please don't take Kagome" he cried out as his fears came rushing back to him…

What if the jewel took her away from him once she put it back together… his small frame shook.. he needed her.. she loved him.. she was his mother… she couldn't leave

Shippo howled out in pain as he clutched at his heart.. " please don't take her from me after all this" he whimpered as he curled into a ball at the side of the well.. determined not to let his adopted mother see him like this.

………………………………………………………………………

Kagome set the cup down as Kaede entered the hut again.. Kagome turned her blank gaze to her.. " I will fix the jewel tonight and make the wish.. I will not burden you any longer"

Kagome turned away from the older woman… her thoughts wondering to Inuyasha.. the love of her life.. that she had killed..

Kaede looked over to where Kagome still lay… " Ye not feel bad… Naraku had taken his mind.. he had slain your companions … and was after your kit.. then you… your soul did what it believed to be right… it saved you and the kit and the Neko by purifying him… he still loves you… ye not need to burden yourself with such destructive thoughts… he would have wanted you to stop him before he hurt you.."

Kaede shifted her gaze back to the warm cloth that she had just pulled out of boiling water… looking over at Kagome yet again.. " put this on ye head child" she said as she walked over to her.. handing her the cloth.

Kagome took the cloth and gently set it on her forehead.. she watched as the steam lifted of it and floated into the world and disappeared ..

She wished that she could just melt away into oblivion just like the steam had… but she couldn't.

No.. Midoriko's words played through her mind..

"Listen to me priestess .. for the words I say are true…

you are not yet through

this is not the end but the beginning

of a peril you will help destroy..

the forbidden child you will aid..

as three worlds apart become one..

under fire and ice you will find your one desire."

Kagome ran the words over and over again in her head… - what does that mean?- she pondered over this.

She had told no one about the ancient priestess visiting her… she could not really say why.. she just felt like what she had told her was a secret and that no one else was meant to here it..

She stood next to her bed .. " Kaede.. I need to get ready to go.." she smiled at the old woman who she had come to think of as a mother…

……………………………………………………………………..

Later that night –

Kagome sat next to the well.. her hand running through Shippos fluffy tail.. she looked down on him with gentle eyes

"I love you Shippo.. and I want you to know that in case I don't get a chance to say good bye"

Shippo gazed up at her.. and nodded.. not trusting his voice to speak.. she smiled again and stood next to the well and set him on the ground…

She pulled the two Jewel halves out of her pocket and looked down at them..

She held one in each hand .. she felt the power flicker between them as she forced them closer together..

-Gosh its like putting two same side magnets together – she thought as she struggled to do what she had been destined to.

Finally with a small purple flash the jewel was whole again…

Kagome was filled with a sense of completion.. – at least they didn't die for nothing- she choked as she held back her hot tears.. that threaten to over come her with emotion.

She looked into the faces of the people from the village that had gathered around the well to say their last goodbyes.. her face softening .

She turned her gaze down to the small child that sat by her legs..

Then back to the Jewel.. " I wish for everyone to be happy" she said as the Jewel started to glow a florescent pink…

She smiled as she felt herself being pulled away.. she turned her tear filled eyes toward Shippo.. " Shippo!" she cried as she realized that he wasn't fading as well..

Kagome blacked out as she was swallowed by pink light…

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled as his tears fell down his face and splashed down the soft earth.. he jumped and landed with a soft thud on the ground.. right where Kagome had been.

…………………………………………………………………….

Yusuke looked over at Kurama.. " what did he call us here for if he isn't even here yet!" he yelled as Botan showed up with a pissed looking Hiei and a tired looking Kuwabara..

"He'll be here soon boys… don't worry" Botan smiled at them before turning around to leave.. " see here he is" she smiled as she opened the door and Koenma was standing there..

She left the room and closed the door behind her as the Demi-God entered the room and took his seat at his desk..

" now what ive called you here for is very important" he said through gritted teeth.. it was obvious what kind of a morning he had been having…

" Its always important" Yusuke mocked as he rolled his eyes.. doubting whether it was of any importants at all..

" Yes it is! " Koenma shouted as his small face began to turn purple.

"Hurry up an tell us what it is!" Hiei yelled… he detested the fact that they were there.. and this was just prolonging the time that he had to spend here.

Koenma looked over at him skeptically .. " yes well ok.." he said as he pressed a small button under his desk.. a picture of a shrine popped up on the screen on the far side of the wall.

"We have just gotten the Highest readout of Holy magic ever recorded sense the start to Rekai.. and it was at this shrine.. your job is to find out what it is and report back here to me. If it is a person bring them here at all cost" He said as he opened a portal to the shrine.. he shook his head as his detectives disappeared into the portal.

A/N : ok there is the first chapter.. I hope that you like it…that's pretty much it.. but I promise it well get good real soon.. thx again r&r..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch 2 : compassion not yet seen..**_

_**Disclaimer** : sad to say I don't own inu or yu yu.. but I do however own two Inuyasha movies and a Kurama plushy … _

_**Warning** : this is a dark fic and it may contain material that many people would not like to read.. but seeing as how im the author… - shifts eyes evilly- I get to write it how I want.. muha ha ha ha ha so please don't e-mail me and tell me you find something that disturbs you.. you can however e-mail me and maybe I can send you an edited version.. maybe… now reviews are greatly appreciated.. even constructive criticism is welcome.. but flames however.. are not tolerated.. now the pairing is not up for discussion … thx again.. _

_**A/N** : I have decided to write this fan fic for my friend Jackie.. and so I dedicate it to you.. thx for all your help.. LYLAS… you will know what that means! _

_Ch 2:_

Kagome reached out as she saw Shippo fading… " Shippo" she screamed out.. then it went dark..

Kagome's body flinched.. .. she felt cold… her body ached all over.. –_ what happened.. where am i?-_

Kagome reached her hand out behind her… pushing on the ground.. she pulled herself up… pain shooting throughout her body.. making her eyes water…

Kagome held back a gasp as pain rippled in her side.. the sound of bone grinding against bone.. breaking the eerie silence..

She opened her eyes.. to meet nothing but utter darkness… she whimpered as her hand trailed down her side…

Hers eyes widening in shock as she felt a warm sticky liquid pouring from a gash on her left side…. She gasped as her hand touched the heated flesh…

She turned her head to the side.. –_what happened.. I cant remember anything-_

As her eyes slowly started to become adjusted to the darkness.. recognition gripped at her soul… -_ im in the well… the jewel sent me home – _

Kagome grabbed at the wall as she pulled herself to her feet.. her legs beginning to wobble under her body's weight…

-_Well if it sent me home… why am I so weak and hurt?-_ he question rippled down her mind and into her heart…

Her eyes started to mist over with tears as the last few moments she was back in the feudal era passed in her mind…

_-shippo-_

Her mind screamed at her.. she needed to find a way back to him.. her kit needed her… the pain she saw on his little face was breaking her heart…

"Shippo!" she screamed as her knees finally gave into her weakness and she fell to the ground…

Her hands flying up to her face as her knees hit the hard cold ground…her nails tarring into her flesh… -_shippo-_

Tears ran down her cheeks mixing with the new sprung blood… running down her hands and dripping on the floor of the bone eaters well…

"Im so sorry Shippo.." she murmered as she came crashing down to the floor… curling into a tight ball… then she felt it.. the sudden spike of a great amount of ki.. then it vanished.. like it had never been there…

-_whoever they are.. I don't care … maybe they have come to kill me.. I have no reason to live anymore…-_

Kagomes train of thought was interrupted when she heard four male voices outside of the well house… she stopped breathing when she realized that one of them she knew… she could feel it in his aura.. but from where?

………………………………………………………………………

Yusuke stepped out of the portal.. followed closely by the rest of his team…

" so what are we supposed to be looking for.. huh?" Yusuke grumbled out.. looking back to the other three..

Hiei just glared at him.. "Hn" he mumbled before he turned towards the house to get a better look at it..

Kuwabara smiled as he walked over to his friend.. hitting him hard on the back.. " God.. Urimeshi.. you don't pay attention at all do you?.. even I know what we are here for.."

Yusuke just looked at him… his brown eyes taking him in.. " really.. then why are we here?" he smirked

Kuwabara just stared at him a minute.. " umm.. well I understand.. but I don't think that I could explain it so that you could… the Great Kuwabara knows all" Kuwabara started to chuckle… visions of himself as a super hero flashing through his mind.. he turned his face to Kurama " he can explain to you.. I think your brain levels are about the same.."

Kurama .. smiled at him.. /**Is the monkey saying that we are dumb.. or that he is smarter then us/** Youkos question ran across Kuramas mind… /_I don't know Youko.. but either is pretty sad./_ Youko snorted at the thought of the human being smarter then him.. Kurama couldn't help but grin at the sight of Youko pouting in his mind..

Hiei smirked… having heard what the fox was talking about with his other half.. /_Really.. I think he has a point.. maybe Kuwabara.. has become smarter then you../ _Hiei's hysterical laughter rang through the connection and into Kurama's head…

/_**WATCH IT HYBRED .. or I will drug you and give you to Kuwabara… you will wake up naked in his bed… with him present**/_ Youko chuckled at the image he was now picturing in his overly perverted mind..

Hiei's smirk left his face… throwing a glare over at the fox.. he closed of the connection..

Kurama rolled his eyes.. /_ idle threats Youko/_ Kurama turned to look at the two humans in front of him… /**_ you should know that none of my threats are idle ones.. Kurama/_**

"Hey.. Kurama.. you ok?" Kurama looked up and into Yusuke's eyes.. " yeah.. sorry.. I just spaced" he gave his friend a reassuring smile.. " what was it that you asked me Kuwabara"

Kuwabara gave the fox a skeptical look.. " are you sure.. you do that a lot.." He said pointing at his head… Kurama smirked.. /_ **better then you/**_ Kurama tried to control the laughter from spilling out of him at Youkos more evil thoughts that kept rolling out of the spirit Kitsune.

Kuwabara gave him another hard look.. " well.. I asked you to tell Urimeshi why we are here"

Kurama looked up at them " we have to find out what set of the detectors at this old family shrine."

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara.. " that was to hard for you to put into words?" Kuwabara suddenly ran over to the other side of the shrine.. yelling something about ' I feel something mystical over here'

Hiei walked over to the fox.. /_ its abandoned.. no one has lived here for at least a year../_ Hiei looked at the house.. his face set to stone cold.. not an emotion at all..

"Really?" Kurama said.. now he was confused.. – _where did the energy come from if no one lives here?- _ he walked over to a small building … behind the main house.. " whats this"

Yusuke and the others fallowed Kurama over.. " it kind looks like a well house" Yusuke stated in a flat.. bored tone.. they all turned to him.. " what! Im smarter then you think.. I do have some culture you know" he said as he changed his stance… anger taking over his aura..

"WELL.. only one way to find out.." Kurama said as he reached forward and pulled open the door..

As soon as the door was pulled.. the smell that greeted them almost knocked them all to their knees.. even the humans..

"Blood!" Kuwabara screamed.. .. he ran forward… and into the well house.. he stopped when he entered onto a small platform….. finally the others managed to over come the pain that radiated from inside the building.. they all stepped in and onto the platform beside Kuwabara.

" wheres it coming from" Yusuke asked.. covering his face.. but to no avail .. the pain that he felt was inside his soul… and so was the smell of the blood.. he didn't understand.. it made no sense..

"from the well".. Hiei looked down at the well from where he stood.. he recognized this smell.. this blood wasn't knew to him.. but he hadn't smelt it in a very long time..

Without another word he jumped down from the platform and landed gracefully next to the well.. he tilted his head so he could looking into the mouth of the well.. he couldn't stop the look of surprise and anger that overcame his face..

This did not go unnoticed by the others…soon they were right at his side… and looking on with horror into the depths of the bone eaters well…

"Its.. a-a-a girl!" Kuwabara whispered.. " what hurt her like that" Yusuke was sickened that anyone would ever hurt a woman like that.. " I don't know.. but she still alive.." Kurama said as he jumped down into the well.

Standing over her he looked down at her.. taking in her wounds.. to his surprise.. the girl looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.. before her body went limp and her eyes shut..

He bent down and put one arm under her neck and the other under her legs.. pulling her up to his chest.. he lept out of the well and onto the platform… " we can take her to my house.." he said before he ran off into the distance.. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other before following at a much more leisurely pace.. Hiei flashed and was gone…

………………………………………………………………………

Kurama walked into his house and laid the girl down on his bed.. not caring that her blood had already started to stain his sheets.. he looked up when Hiei perched himself on his open window ceil..

Hiei walked over to the girl and ran a finger over her face.. Kurama looked up at him in surprise.. the only person he had ever even see come close to making that look appear in the fire apparition was his sister.. Yukina..

"Hiei.. how do you know her?" he asked..

Hiei glared at the fox.. then turned his attention back down to the girl as she let out a faint whimper in her disturbed sleep.. " clean her" he demanded.. Kurama looked up at him then flicked his wrist… a golden light engulfed the girl then vanished.. she now lay in clean clothes and bandages .. her midnight hair splayed on the pillow behind her.. she let another whimper out and turned over in her sleep..

Hie reached down and moved a piece of stray hair out of her face before climbing in bed behind her.. and pulling her to his chest.. Kurama just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.. " I want you to tell me how you know her later" he said as he stood and left the room..

"Its ok Kagome.. im here now.. and ill never let you out of my sight again" he whispered into her hair… Kagome sighed as she relaxed into his chest… Hiei bent down to get closer to her ear this time.. " forever" ..

A/N: ok.. I hope I didn't make Hiei to OOC.. but I swear.. it will all come together later.. just bare with me.. thx again r&r


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer** : I don't own inu or yu yu.. but I do own this plot.. so steal it and u shall suffer my wrath… now be scared! He he _

_**A/N:** sorry it took me so long to post another chap.. but I was in the middle of switching high schools and yeah ya know… but I hope u like my story.. please read and review. sniffles so proud_

_Ch3.. The Truth for Kagome_

Kagome moved in her sleep.. not knowing that someone was actually holding her.

Hiei looked down at her… he looked towards the bedroom door as he heard voices out in the living room.. – _o great Yusuke and Kuwabara are here- _ he snorted and rubbed his hand over the sleeping girls back.

"Kagome.. I hope you remember me" he whispered into her ear.. and he laid down next to her and pulled her close to him.

…………. 

Yusuke looked at Kurama not believing what he had just heard.. " no way.. Hiei knows her and was holding her?.. this is a human girl right?"

Kuwabara.. just looked at them.. not knowing what to say.

Kurama smiled.. " truthfully I haven't the slightest clue of whats going on.. or how he knows her… but I saw it in his eyes.. he cares for her…"

Yusuke just looked at him.. " well Koenma said if we find someone to take them to him… she could be dangerous"

Kuwabara looked up at his friend…

Kurama.. turned his emerald eyes to the ground… . " I don't think Hiei would let us get close enough to take her.. and Honestly.. I don't think she could be bad.. because if she was.. would Hiei trust her?.."

Kuwabara snapped back to life.. " I think I agree with the fox on this one Yusuke… shes hurt real bad.. and .. Hiei trust no one.. so if her trust her.. we should have nothing to worry about.." Kuwabara finished and looked at the leader of their group..

Yususke puzzled over his two friends statements .. before turning his soft brown eyes towards the bedroom door… " will she be ok?"

Kurama smiled.. " I believe so…"

Yususke nodded.. " well we wont tell Koenma.. for now.. but if anything weird happens .. you will tell me so I can notify him.." He leaned back against the wall as his thoughts took over his mind.

………………… 

Kagomes .. POV

Kagome slowly opened one eye to look around the room….

The walls around her blurring into nothingness… all she could remember is Shippos sad little face.. and then coldness.. and pain..

She pushed her arm back and tried to sit up… but fell back as pain rippled through her side… a soft squeal of pain escaping her lips…

That's when a dark figure in the corner of the room caught her eyes…

"Whos there?" she asked in a hoarse voice.. that was breaking with pain.. and unshed tears.

The dark figure vanished for a brief second then reappeared at her side…

Kagome tried to move away… " who are you?" she choked out as she fell back and off the bed

But before she could hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist and pulled her up to a hard chest…

"Kagome.. its ok.. you don't have to be afraid.." a soft voice whispered to her…

She let her body relax a bit.. – _ I know that voice.. but from where?-_

Her small fist grabbed onto his black shirt and pulled him closer to her..

"How do you know my name?" she asked her question.. afraid of the answer.. her eyes never looking up…she was well aware that her eyes now worked properly and she was scared to death of what she would see…. Who would it be…

The man smiled down at her… and snuggled her closer… he watched as she closed her eyes… his lips touching the groove of her neck… making her shiver…

" Because… you are my love…"

Kagome 's breathing quickened… as his word left his mouth.. barely able to be heard… she opened her eyes and looked up at him…

She gasped as her soft blue eyes met his dark claret ones… his beautiful face shocking her… his eyes bleeding in with hers..

"who are you?" she asked as a smile crossed his face.

……………. 

Koenma looked at the ogre next to him… " whats taking so long!" he raged as he looked at the clock on the wall for the 100th time…

"Boton!" he shrieked as he sat up… and stared at the clock again…

A girl with long blue hair held high in a ponytail walked in.. " Yes sir?" she asked..

"Call Yusuke and ask him whats going on.. no wait.. better yet make him come here.. bring him to me now!"

He yelled as the girl opened a portal into the human world… -_Yusuke.. where are u at?"-_

She looked over the city of Tokyo till she felt his spirit energy… -_Bingo!-_

She zoomed down and landed in front of a house.. she blinked when she realized she knew the house..

She smiled as she walked up and knocked on the door..

…………… 

Kuwabara turned towards the door when he heard a knock at it…

Kurama looked puzzled and walked to the door…

When he opened it a very overly exited grim reaper met him… " Hi.. Kurama…. Is Yusuke here?" she smiled politely already knowing the answer..

"Yes he is.. will you come in please.. Boton" he smiled as she entered the room… he closed the door behind them..

Yususke smirked.. "what do you want?"…

Boton smiled sweetly back.. an evil glint in her eyes.. " So did you find anything at the shrine?.. Koenma is going nuts … so you need to come with me… "

Kurama looked sharply at Yusuke.. /** will he say anything Kurama?**/ Kurama smiled… /_I don't think so Youko.. but I hope he can not blurt it out on accident/ _

Kuwabara looked over at the fox..

Yusuke smiled at her.. " ok.. lets go" he said as he walked out of the front door

Boton.. looked back at the other two.. " sense when has he been ok with going to Rekai" she asked as she followed him and shut the door…

Kuwabara looked over at the fox and glared.. "you are doing the brain talky thingy again.. aren't you?" he said pointing at his own head…

Kurama smirked.. " you have no idea"

A/N : ok there this chapter is.. me is sorry.. it took me 3 weeks to write this chapter.. me is having really bad writers block.. but ok.. I think im over it.. thx again r&r


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_** : Sad to say that I don't own Inu or Yu Yu… because if I did… I would make a crossover movie… they really should do that…..

**_A/N_**.. : I just wanted to say thank you all for your reviews… I really do love them!... And to Ryuktsusei… I just wanted to say.. that I love your work.. its great! Well this story on Fan isn't getting the kind of feed back that I wanted… so I don't know what im going to do….. and no I don't think there is going to be a rape scene for a while if at all… so if there is I will give you warning before it happens… ok?... well thx again…

**_Warning:_** this is a dark fic.. and if you don't like it please don't read it… now notice that I will give a small warning before and lemons or rapes… thx again

_**Ch :4… What Kagome doesn't Remember..**_

Kuwabara just looked at his friend… " what does that mean?... "I have no idea?".. that's not something you would say if you were normal!..."

Kurama just smiled… his hand raising up to pull a long strand of blood red hair out of his face… " You know about Youko… so don't pretend that you don't understand what im doing"

Kuwabara just looked at him…. " I do.. so its him you are talking to…"

Kurama nodded as he sat back into the couch and put his arms spread out on the back….

Kuwabara shivered coldly.. " well its still weird.. so he like sees everything your doing?... at all times?"

/**You could tell him about that time… You know… Tell him that I not only watch.. but I help out too/** Youko purred out in the back of Kuramas mind..

Kurama smirked.. " yes.. he sees me at all times.."

"Gosh.. that must be hard….. and weird"

Youko was about to jump out and take over Kuramas body when a small movement in the next room made him stop..

Kurama went silent… / whats that/

Kuwabara just stared at them.. "STOP DOING IT!"…

Kurama looked at the door leading into the bedroom… and without even looking at Kuwabara he reached over and whacked him in the head…

"HEY! What was that for!" he screamed as he rubbed at his head…

"SSSSHHH…. They are coming out of the room.."

……. 

In the room 

Kagome looked up at him… her mind swirling… she knew him… she could feel it.. but from where…. "Who are you?"

Hiei smirked at her.. –_ so she doesn't remember me? Well I have to fix that then-_

Kagome waited quietly … wanting him to think out his answer… and not just blurt out something that wasn't thought through .

Hiei moved over and lifted her up and then set her down repositioning her.. " It's a very long story.. are you sure you don't remember me?"

Kagome looked into his claret eyes… " I know in my body that I do know you… it's the way my body feels around you.. but I cant remember anything about you… im sorry… because you must know me"

Hiei smiled.. " how could I ever forget about you… you saved me… you made me love you…. And I could never forget .. even if it has been 400 hundred years.."

Kagomes.. eyes widened.. "400 hundred years?... what do you mean?... ive never been to the past 400 hundred years from now!" she backed up and off his lap.. looking over his small form for some clue that he was lying…. But she could find none.

Hiei looked at her worriedly.. his normally cold face.. shone with a kindness never before seen on it… "I am not lying Miko… I promise you that… don't be scared off me… I am stronger now.. I can protect you.. it wont be like before…" he said as he took her hand into his..

Kagome let him take her small cold hand… he was warm… so warm..

Her body fell into his as pain ran up her side … and her eyes shut… -_ maybe in sleep I will remember you… Hiei?-_

He looked down at her small form.. and picked her up.. cradling her to him.. she was cold.

He stood and walked to the door.. and opened it..

………. 

Kurama stood as the door opened … Hiei was standing there with the young girl in his arms..

Kurama ran over to him.. " whats wrong?..."

Hiei glared at him….. " nothing.. we were talking and she blacked out…" he walked past the fox and set her on the couch.. pulling a blanket over her.

Kurama looked over at Kuwabara.. willing him to keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him..

Hiei sat next to her feet… His hand slipping under the blanket to rub her foot soothingly in her sleep… he could sense it.. but did she know.?

Kuwabara looked at him.. " how old is she?.. shouldn't she be living with her parents still?"

Hiei glared over at him… " shes seventeen.."

Kurama walked across the room and sat opposite of the girl and Hiei… " how do you know that?"

Hiei smiled.. " because she told me when I first met her."

Kuwabara sat there… his hands twisting into knots.. " How do you know her?.. how long ago did you meet her?"

Hiei glared.. " why are you talking to me ningen?"

Kurama smiled… - _ well at least he's acting the same kinda-_ " well if you haven't noticed Hiei.. the girl next to you that you seem to have taken a liking too.. happens to be a human…"

Hiei snorted at this,.. " im not blind fox.. I know this… AND IVE KNOWN HER LONGER THEN ANY OF YOU!" Hiei snarled

Kurama's smiled faded .. " that's impossible .. ive known you for at least 150 years.. and this girl is only 17?"

Hiei smirked arrogantly.. " well I met her over 400 years ago…"

Kurama froze… and looked at the girl.. comprehension dawning on him… " she is the girl that stopped you?.. but you said that she vanished after the final battle… after she told you.. how is it possible?.. she's a time traveler?"

Hiei glared at him.. telling him to shut his mouth… there were still un-welcome ears in the room…

Kurama looked over the young girl.. Hiei had told him the story of the most troubled time of his life… how he had almost taken over the world… right before they were split into 3… and then a girl stopped him.. and fell in love with him… this was that girl.

The girl whined in her sleep.. making all tree men look at her… "Is she ok Kurama?" Kuwabara asked…

Kurama looked at Hiei.. the girls final words playing in his head.. what she had told Hiei before she disappeared… " I don't know"

………… 

Yusuke glared at the teenage Koenma… " im telling you.. there was no one there!..."

Koenma glared right back.. " and you are not lying…!.. well if there was no one there then why didn't you report back and say so?"

Yusuke smirked… " because .. there was no one there and I didn't think it was important .. so I forgot"

Koenma fumed … " what! Not important… we got the highest reading of Holy magic ever from there!"

Yusuke shrugged.. " well we felt magic coming from an old well.. that's all though… can I leave now.. I have to see Kieko…"

Koenma glared… " fine.. but this isn't over.. if anything comes up at all… you will be called back here!"

Yusuke waved his hand.." whatever… Boton.. open a portal to the park please"

Boton smiled and winked at him.. " you got it!" she said as she waved her hand and a portal popped up … Yusuke stepped through..

As soon as it had closed behind him he felt a pair of female hands grab him … he turned around in shock…

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Yusuke looked at her .. " I know im late… im really sorry.. but Koenma made me go on this mission to a shrine and I told him.. but .. but"

Kieko rolled her eyes.. " whatever… you're here now…ill get over it this one time" she let go of him and smiled sweetly… " so what shrine did you have to go to?... there aren't that many left around here are there?"

Yusuke smiled.. thankful that she had reverted back to her normal self… they started to walk down the sidewalk.. " I think he called it the sunset shrine.." he said not really caring to much.

Kieko stopped walking… " why were you there?.. no one lives there anymore.."

He stopped to look at her.. " how do you know that?"

Kieko looked to the ground… then back up at her boyfriend… " well this girl that I went to school with used to live there… she was never at school.. so one day I went to take her ,her school things… and I found out a secret about her.. she hung out with demons.. and well this was right after you had told me about you and your job… so I thought she maybe knew you guys.. so I decided to ask her… then I talked to her and she said no.. that she didn't.. but she was real nice… so I started to stop by all the time.. then one day.. her mother and brother were in a car wreck and died… her grandfather hung himself in their home… and she well , she vanished… "

Yusuke looked at her shocked… " really?.. when was all this?"

Kieko looked at him.. tears welling in her eyes.. " I don't know.. maybe six months ago… why were you there?.. is she ok?"

Yusuke looked at her.. then pulled her into his arms.. hugging her to him… " shes fine.. shes with Hiei and the others now.." he moved back and pulled out his communicator …

Kieko stared at him.. " sense when is being with Hiei.. being fine?"

Yusuke looked at her while he waited for Kurama to answer his compact.. " Hiei seems to know her.. and he was really gentle with her..".. he trailed off when Kurama picked up..

Kieko just looked at him.. her mouth hanging open slightly..

Yusuke looked at his friend.. " Kurama me and Kieko are coming over.. she knows the girl and she has to tell you what she just told me!"

**_A/N _**: ok there is this chapter.. I hope you like it.. and that the OOCness wasn't to bad.. sorry its so short.. but im trying.. and if you guys haven't noticed.. I have a thing for cliffys … lol… but I hate to read them… thx again r&r


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Sad to say I don't own Inu or YuYu… but I do however own this plot.. so if you steal it.. you shall suffer my wrath! .. now be scared! _

_**Warning: **This is a** Dark** fic… it may have detailed rape and or lemons.. so if you don't like it.. im sorry.. but for your convenience I will give a small warning before all rapes and lemons… thx again_

_**A/N:** Hello.. I just wanted to say THANK YOU! So much for your reviews… they make me happy!.. it feels great to know that people actually like my work!.. now like I told you I have a thing for cliffys.. so there will be a lot… sorry! _

_ ok to let people know if you haven't caught on by the title of this chapter… this chapter is all a dream/memory Kagome is having _

_Ch5: Inside her Dreams-Part one_

Kagome smiled down at the small boy in her arms…

" its ok Shippo… nothing will happen.. but incase the jewel does send me home… I just wanted to say that I love you…" she hugged the small demon to her chest.

Shippo gave her a sad smile before crawling off her lap… he wanted to return her words.. but he feared his voice would not work.

Kagome smiled and turned around… bringing the two halves of the jewel together…. " I wish for everyone to have happiness"

These were the last things she heard before… things started to swirl… a bright light surrounding her…

_What's going on? Is this what happened when I was taken from feudal Japan?-_

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt herself hit the ground…

She moved over to her side and sat up… her body felt sore and bruised… she glanced around… her eyes landing on the only thing that was familiar to her.. the well.

Kagome looked down at her legs as she tried to stand… finally she managed to stand and she walked slowly over to the edge of the well.. peering down inside of it.

" maybe if I climb in it will take me home or to the feudal era…" she looked down at herself… it was strange to hear herself talking to herself in third person…

Kagome climbed over the edge and jumped down…. " ok here I go!" she yelled as she hit the bottom of the well…

Thud!

She opened her eyes.. tears streaming down her face at the pain she felt in her legs… nothing was happening "why!" she screamed as she pounded at the ground… " take me back!"

She moved her legs in the dirt…the skin on her legs rubbing clean off…

"Damn!..." she stopped hitting the ground and looked up at the darkening sky.. as tears ran down her cheeks.. " why?" she whispered as she started to climb out of the well.

She heaved for breath as she pulled herself over the side of the well… " I need somewhere to sleep" she looked around.. and slowly started to walk towards the woods..

She wrapped her arms around her as she walked through the forest.. " its changed.. I don't remember any of this"

She looked around… trying to recall anyplace that was warm and dry… but nothing came to her…

She walked until she heard a stream running just on the other side of some trees.. she moved closer to them and peered through… a small light flickered in the distance…

-_A fire?-_

She stepped through and walked until the fire got a little bigger and brighter… she looked around… and her eyes rested on a man sitting near the fire.. his eyes closed…

She walked closer… " excuse me?" she gently tapped the young man on the shoulder..

The man slowly opened one eye.. and looked her over.. before jumping up… " are you ok lady?"

Kagome jumped back in surprise… " you.. you… are you Miroku?"

The guy looked at her skeptically.. " how do you know my great grandfather?"

Kagome just blinked not knowing what to say… " we used to be friends… my names Kagome.. whats yours?"

The young man looked her over.. then smiled… " you are the time traveling woman my mother used to tell me stories about!... oh… im Jiro!"

Kagome looked at him and smiled… " but how?... he was gone before I left…." She had to hold her tears back at the thought of her friends…

Jiro seemed to instantly understand… " well my great grandmother… wasn't one in your group.. she was in a village that you passed through.. she was only with him once.. but it was enough..." he smiled at her…

Kagome looked at him… " im sorry for asking…"

He waved it away… " no its fine.. but if I may ask a question.. how are you here?"

Kagome watched herself think it over… " I don't know.. I put the two halves of the jewel together and then I was here.. I have no clue.. where is here?"

Jiro chuckled.. " not where.. but when.. its been just about 100 years sense my Grandfather died…"

Kagome looked up… " 100 years?" she whispered…

She looked around confused.. " why did the jewel send me here?"

He looked at her sadly.. worried for her.. " I have no clue.. but your hurt let me help you" he walked closer to her and gently grabbed her hand and led her closer to the fire to see her better.

He smiled at her.. " just a few miner bruises and scrapes… but your good…"

Kagome smiled and yawned.. " thank you.."

Jiro smiled back… "you may sleep here.. I will keep watch over you.." he smiled and pulled a blanket and a small pillow out from a bag..

"Thank you"… she said as she laid down and fell asleep..

Time seemed to fast forward as she watched her dream self sleep..

Dream Kagome woke to a loud noise right beside her… she slowly opened her eyes… and what she met was not good…

There was a spear in her face.. she sat up and looked around her.. Jiro was sitting to her right… and both of them were surrounded by people in armor with spears..

One of them spoke to them… " Lord Hiei demands that if anyone is found on his land.. that they be brought to him immediately"

Jiro looked at him.. " but this isn't his land.." he said looking like he had been wronged .

The man that spoke before smirked.. " it is now"

**A/N**: ok I hope you like it…now please tell me if I wrote it so that you can understand it.. I think I did.. but im the writer so I know what it means.. lol… thx again r&r


End file.
